1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to displaying a name directory on a screen, and, more specifically, to displaying a name directory containing a plurality of directory names with each of them being associated with a plurality of numbers.
2. Related Art
A state of art telephone has the capability of storing a telephone directory containing a plurality of names, and displaying these names on the display screen of the telephone. Frequently, a name in a telephone directory may contain several numbers (including a home number, an office number, a fax number, a page number, and a cellular number, for example). Using control buttons on the control panel of a telephone, a user can select a number from a telephone directory to dial the selected number.
Conventionally, a typical available telephone displays all names and the associated numbers of a telephone directory together on a display screen. Such an approach makes it difficult for a user to locate a number of interest from the display screen, because the user may see several numbers under an identical name. Furthermore, when a telephone directory is displayed on a relatively small region, such as an LCD screen on a cellular telephone, it is even more difficult for a user to locate a particular number of interest.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and apparatus to display a plurality of names, which facilitates a user to select a specific number from the multiple numbers associated with the names.
There is another need for a method and apparatus to display a plurality of names on a relatively small display region, which facilitates a user to select a specific number from the multiple numbers associated with the names.
The present invention provides a method to meet these two needs.